Tired
by T'Thel
Summary: Two agents, too many late nights.


A/N: I am very proud to say that I did not actually write this story. My sister, who hates writing, wrote it for me for my birthday (can you tell how she was feeling?)! As before, if there are any glaring character discrepancies... oh well! She doesn't have an account!

Disclaimer: As if.

"David."

"'M 'wake," came the mumbled reply from his partner, face down on his desk.

"No you're not."

"OK," was all Colby got. Don walked by. "He OK?"

"Paperwork overdose. I'll drive him home." It was probably more to do with the number of hours without sleep. It had been… He couldn't count that high right now, too many. "Tell me about it." Don said. Colby was pretty sure Don could no longer see straight from the way he was squinting. Charlie came bouncing out of the elevator with a ridiculous amount of energy.

"Charlie, I sent you home to get some sleep!"

"You did, and I did, and you haven't so now it's your turn." Don blinked at him, trying to unravel that sentence. That one was worse than the snake and the lighthouses… or was it the hikers and the sprinkler… Charlie continued, "I'm going to drive you home, Don, we don't need you falling asleep and crashing on the highway." Don squinted at his watch.

"It's 5:30 a.m., and you are leaving now or I'll sic Dad on you." Charlie threatened. Colby snickered. Don shot him a mock glare. "What are you still doing here?"

"Just taking care of Sleeping Beauty here." Colby replied with a grin. He shook David's shoulder. "Come on man, I'm not going to carry you."

"Hrmmphr," David said. Colby sighed and shook him again.

" _What!_ " David said waking up fully exasperated. He was asleep here! Charlie tried to swallow a laugh. "Oh hi Charlie." David said, trying to figure out exactly where he was and what was going on. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking Don home," Charlie answered.

"And I'm taking you home." Colby told him. "That doesn't look like the most comfortable place to sleep." David checked he hadn't drooled on his paperwork and stood up, wincing as he stretched his neck. "Not really." Charlie looked at Colby with some concern. "Can you drive?"

"I'm good. WAY too much practice." Charlie literally pulled Don to the elevator, while Colby made sure David didn't knock into anything. They all managed the ride down without falling asleep and Charlie tugged his brother toward his hybrid.

"Wait, _you're_ driving?" Don belatedly realized.

"Well, you DEFINITELY won't be!"

"Statistically, I think we'll be more likely to stay on the road if I drive." Don needled Charlie. Colby could hear the argument trailing off as the brothers moved toward Charlie's car. He started for his own, then realized he was alone. Turning, he grabbed the elevator door before it closed. "David?" His partner was leaning against the wall- asleep standing up. Colby grinned. "Come on Sleeping Beauty." He shook David's shoulder. David's eyes flew open. "What?"

"Try to get to the car before falling asleep, OK?"

"You better be talking to someone else, because no way are you Prince Charming." Colby snorted at that, grinning, "I've been told I can be very charming."

"By anyone who actually knows you?" David asked mockingly. Colby just gave him a smug look. "I'll never tell." He said getting into his car.

"So that's a no, then." David climbed in and attempted to find where the seatbelt went.

"Need help there, Princess?" No reply… Yep, he's asleep again. Colby chuckled and started to drive. He pulled up to his own building with a minimal amount of time spent in LA's crazy traffic. Even at two in the morning the city wasn't quiet. He poked David. "Come on, the couch is more comfortable." David peeled his eyes open, and tried to get out without taking his seatbelt off. Colby pulled him back in before he strangled himself.

"I should have just left you at the office." He grumbled. He batted David's fumbling hand out of the way and clicked the seatbelt loose before getting out himself. "You do remember walking right? One foot at a time?" David glared at him, but couldn't think of a suitably scathing reply. Colby just grinned, and led the way inside. A furry projectile hurtled at his legs, and Colby jerked backwards, knocking into David. David kept them both from crashing backwards to the floor. "You remember that whole walking thing- ow!" He broke off as Camo attacked his ankles. Camo dashed around the corner and under the table, watching them with eyes the size of saucers.

"That cat is crazier than you are." David said. Colby laughed. "He's just saying 'hi'."

"My point exactly." Colby pulled an extra blanket out of the closet. "He likes you so he'll probably end up bunking with you tonight." Camo saw the trailing end of the blanket and pounced, biting and wrestling enthusiastically.

"He 'likes' me? Is that what it's called when he attacks me every time I move?" Colby smirked, handing David the blanket- cat attached. "Yep. You entertain him." Colby headed back to get pillows, pretending he didn't remember the hours David had previously spent playing with said cat. He knew David loved it. David's voice followed him. "YOU'RE the one who takes furry little critters home, Princess, so YOU can-" A pillow hit him square in the face. Camo stopped murdering the blanket and looked up curiously.

"You were saying?" Colby asked with a gleam in his eye. And another pillow in his hand.

"You are ASKING for it!" And it was on. Camo disappeared as the blows started flying. A few minutes later both were on the floor completely exhausted. David started to chuckle. "You don't suppose anyone has a camera in here? They'll never let us touch a weapon ever again." David looked over when there was no response. "Colby?" He reached over and tapped his partner. "Come on man, at least use the pillow."


End file.
